


Отцы

by sweetbarrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Loneliness, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: Умино Ирука - это человек, который готов поддержать Наруто в трудную минуту. Но вот что ожидать от нового наставника?
Kudos: 15





	Отцы

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: Наруто здесь маленький, только закончил Академию. Умино Ирука - солнышко, лапочка, бест тичер эвер. А что до другого учителя - он тяжелый на раскачку. Но ведь не камень же. Хочу потешить свои фаноны и умилиться.

Наруто злился. Опять вместо серьезной миссии им поручили заниматься какой-то ерундой. Помощь на ферме — что может быть скучнее?

Саске молчал, но Наруто чувствовал его недовольство, проявляющееся в мрачных взглядах и сжатых в нитку губах, и внутренне с ним соглашался. Поведение Сакуры часто зависло от настроения Саске, так что в этот раз она казалась притихшей и немного печальной. Какаши-сенсей улыбался, когда они выходили из деревни.

Почесав затылок, Наруто скосил глаза и посмотрел на учителя. Поначалу он никак нее мог понять, какие эмоции выражало лицо Какаши. Потом кое-как стал ориентироваться, следя за правым глазом и положением головы. Когда веко слегка прикрывалось, а мимические морщинки превращались в тонкие лучики — Какаши улыбался. Если длинные ресницы бросали тень на темную радужку, и он вскидывал голову, чтобы прямо смотреть на собеседника — лучше с ним было не спорить. Иногда Какаши отворачивался, пряча единственную видимую часть лица, значит, хотел что-то скрыть. Сейчас он выглядел расслабленно, наверное, о чем-то задумался. Наруто быстро отвёл глаза. Какаши всегда замечал, когда за ним долго наблюдали, и мог сказать что-нибудь язвительное. 

До фермы они дошли за полчаса. Дородная хозяйка, Киоко-сан, радушно встретила их. Сложив руки на толстом животе, она кланялась и рассказывала про свои невзгоды: и крыша прохудилась, и огород травой зарос, и забор сломался. Наруто вздохнул и скорчил рожу: мало того, что скукотища, так ещё и надолго. У него вот тоже в прошлом месяце крыша потекла, так он же не вызвал себе команду ниндзя для починки, а справился сам.

Какаши быстро распределил обязанности: Саске и Сакура будут чинить забор, он и Наруто — крышу. Огород приведут в порядок все вместе после. 

— Какаши-сенсей, почему я с вами?! 

Саске хмыкнул и демонстративно отвернулся, а Сакура вскинула голову. Зелёные глаза опасно сузились.

— А? — отозвался Какаши. — Наруто, что такое? Хочешь быть в паре с Саске?

— Нет, не хочет! — крикнула Сакура и отвесила Наруто болезненный подзатыльник. — Какаши-сенсей, он же постоянно будет мешать Саске, работа будет непродуктивной и…

Она запнулась, покраснела и ещё раз врезала Наруто, так что в голове зазвенело. Наруто схватился за затылок и промолчал. Вот всегда так она. Дурацкий Саске.

Пока Какаши давал Саске указания насчёт забора, Наруто наблюдал за Сакурой. И что она нашла в этом придурке? У Саске же совсем не примечательная внешность. Он, конечно, способный, но в деревне много таких. Рок Ли вот или даже сам Наруто. Или Неджи. Может, это из-за того, что он Учиха?

Наруто запрокинул голову и посмотрел в небо. Быть Учихой, наверное, круто. Стоит посмотреть на кого-нибудь этими жуткими глазами и все сразу обссываются от страха. У Какаши тоже есть Шаринган, хотя он и не Учиха. При мысли о Какаши Наруто поежился: ему бы не хотелось такой шрам и такой глаз. 

— Эй, Наруто! Ты уснул что ли?

Увидев нависшего над ним Какаши, Наруто подскочил от испуга.

— Сенсей, что же вы… А я ничего, — сказал он, улыбаясь и ероша волосы на затылке. — Куда идти, что делать?

— Возьми ту доску в углу и отнеси на крышу. Я тебя догоню.

Наруто вздохнул и пошел выполнять указание. Дыра была на крыше за печной трубой. Неудачное тут место было — вода застаивалась и дерево сгнило. Наруто бросил доску рядом и принялся пальцем колупать гнилье. Хрупкое дерево ломалось, как сухое печенье. При мысли о еде у Наруто заурчало в животе. Он сегодня успел только хлебом и молоком позавтракать. Яйца и лапша кончились. Жаль, что дед Третий не скоро должен прийти с деньгами, а за эти глупые миссии платят совсем крохи. Бесплатный купон в Ичираку он истратил вчера. Эх, надо было приберечь! 

Наруто стал вспоминать, что съестного у него есть дома: немного риса, джем на донышке остался, три кусочка хлеба и едва начатый пакет молока. Еще, кажется, где-то был заныкан пакет чипсов, но это не точно. Наверное, он их съел в начале недели. Деньги за сегодняшнюю миссию заплатят только завтра, и их должно будет хватить на несколько упаковок лапши. А там и Третий придет.

— О чем задумался?

От подсчётов и планирования оторвал меланхоличный голос Какаши. Наруто опять дернулся: умел же он подкрадываться.

— Какаши-сенсей, — пробормотал Наруто. — Тут ничего особенного, просто маленькая дырочка. Надо у бабки пакетов попросить и заткнуть. 

Какаши опустился на корточки и положил рядом с доской молоток, небольшую пилу, ткань, кисточку и банку с чем-то густым и черным. 

— Заткнуть говоришь?

Наруто поерзал. Что-то в тоне Какаши ему не понравилось. И взгляд был снисходительный, будто на дурачка смотрел.

— Что? Я так сделал в прошлом месяце. У меня квартира под крышей и тоже текло. Пакетов напихал между досок и сухо стало.

Какаши улыбнулся и немного склонил голову набок.

— Давай, попробуем сначала мой метод. А то Киоко-сан нас не правильно поймет. 

Наруто взглянул на вещи, которые принес Какаши.

— Где вы все это нашли?

— В сарае Киоко-сан. Теперь смотри сюда…

Наруто досталась самая ответственная часть, как выразился Какаши. Нужно было промазать гнилье черной гадостью, которая называлась мастикой. Сверху прилепить кусок ткани по размеру, а потом ещё нанести жирный слой для лучшей гидроизоляции. 

— Гидро… что? — переспросил Наруто, открывая банку. — Ну и вонища.

Какаши на мгновение поднял взгляд к небу, а потом снова улыбнулся.

— Не заморачивайся. Просто делай.

Было чертовски жарко — Наруто расстегнул комбинезон до живота, вывернулся из куртки и теперь она просто висела, прикрывая ему задницу. Сделал он это очень вовремя. Уже во время работы Наруто сообразил, что получил самую грязную ее часть. Руки он умудрился заляпать по локоть, испачкал футболку и даже волосы. 

Какаши тем временем отпилил доску до нужного размера и просто сидел на корточках, глядя куда-то вдаль.

"Хоть бы помог", — подумал Наруто и вновь принялся усердно возить кистью.

Почему Какаши-сенсей ведёт себя так будто ему совсем не жарко? Печет же. Хоть бы рубашку снял. Нет, он, как и всегда, был затянут в форменную одежду, перчатки и маску на поллица. Наруто украдкой взглянул на его руки. Уже во время проверочного боя, он понял насколько Какаши силен. Наруто бы тоже хотел иметь такую силу. 

Интересно, а отец Наруто тоже был сильным в тайдзюцу? И почему никто, ни одна живая душа не рассказывала ему о родителях? Дед Третий просто всегда говорил, что они мертвы и все на этом. Словно, это все было под запретом.

— Какаши-сенсей, — позвал Наруто, обляпавшись в очередной раз краской. 

— А? — отозвался тот, не меняя положения головы.

— Вы видели моего отца? Ну, раньше. Были с ним знакомы, наверное. Он был сильным шиноби?

Какаши повернул голову и внимательно взглянул на Наруто, словно прикидывая сколько информации сможет ему выдать.

— Твой отец был одним из самых сильных шиноби, которых я встречал, — ответил он мягко. Его тон не обманул Наруто. Больше учитель ему ничего не скажет, хоть клещами пытай. Наруто склонился над крышей и остервенело продолжил работу.

***

На следующий день случилось невиданное: Наруто заболел. Плохо он себя почувствовал ещё утром, когда шел на встречу команды. Было ужасно жарко и сильно болело горло. Спустя несколько часов, которые они прождали Какаши-сенсея, ему стало совсем хреново. Сакура бросала на него беспокойные взгляды, щупала лоб, обтирала лицо мокрым платком и заставляла пить воду. Глотать было ужасно больно, но Наруто мужественно превозмогал, чтобы не расстраивать Сакуру. 

Саске не сказал за все утро ни одной гадости. Когда солнце поднялось высоко и стало припекать, он молча оттащил вяло брыкающего Наруто в тень. Потом принес еще воды. Стоял и смотрел сверху вниз, прищурив глаза.

— Че пялишься? — прохрипел Наруто. 

— Заткнись, дебил, — в тон ему ответил Саске и ушел ждать Какаши-сенсея в условленном месте. Сакура проводила его тоскливым взглядом и вновь пощупала лоб Наруто.

— Прости, Сакура.

— Дурак, замолчи.

Она схватила мокрый платок, намочила его ещё раз и шлепнула Наруто на лоб. По лицу потекли холодные струйки.

Когда появился Какаши-сенсей, все стало только хуже. Наруто плавал в каком-то кошмарном полусне. Его колотил озноб и мучила тошнота. Временами он проваливался в черноту, ему чудился какой-то вкрадчивый голос и довольное урчание. 

Какаши-сенсей осмотрел его, осторожно потрогал лоб и заключил:

— На сегодня тренировка отменяется. Идите по домам.

Наруто хотел сказать, что все в порядке, и он еще о-го-го, но сознание опять уплыло в черноту, расцвеченную рыжими пушистыми всполохами.

***

Ребенок кричал. Требовал. Хотел мороженого, но мать запрещала.

Наруто с трудом разлепил веки. Соседский малыш всегда громко орал, если чуть что было не по его. 

"Дурак. Не понимаешь ты своего счастья, что родители рядом", — подумал Наруто. Уж он бы не стал истерить из-за всяких пустяком.

Наруто перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в потолок. Дома… когда же он успел здесь оказаться? Над ухом прожужжала большая муха — опять он на этой неделе мусор не вынес, вот и стояла вонища, привлекая этих тварей. Сегодня, кстати, приедет мусоровоз — надо бы сходить. Наруто сел в кровати и тут же подскочил от неожиданности, услышав какой-то стук. Он резко обернулся и увидел стакан с водой около своего лица. Рука, которая его держала, была очень даже знакома.

— Какаши-сенсей, вы меня напугали! — выдохнул Наруто.

— Ты меня тоже. 

Какаши протянул Наруто стакан воды и достал из кармана жилета несколько пилюль.

— Выпей это.

Наруто забрал лекарства и воду, шмыгнул носом.

— У меня есть где-то аптечка…

— Не, — оборвал его Какаши. — Лекарства дали мне в больнице.

— Вы уже и в больнице побывали? — Наруто вскинул голову и посмотрел Какаши в лицо.

— Мы уже побывали в больнице. Ты думаешь, что сам такой молодец? Нет, тебе поставили капельницу. Прими, пожалуйста, лекарство.

Наруто закинул пилюли в рот и его передернуло от горького вкуса. Он тут же залпом выпил полстакана воды и вытер рукавом губы.

— И вы все это время ждали, чтобы отнести меня домой?

— Ну да. Я подумал, что дома и стены лечат, — Какаши взглянул в сторону и Наруто уловил, что он смотрит на мусорный мешок. Наверное, подумал, что квартира, похожая на помойку, выздоровлению точно не поможет.

Наруто улыбнулся и почесал затылок, чтобы скрыть смущение.

— Да, спасибо. У меня немного не прибрано, но я рад оказаться дома.

— Ладно, я и так задержался. Пойду. — Какаши шагнул к выходу на балкон.

Наруто сполз на подушку. Интересный у него учитель. Всегда выходит не через дверь, как нормальные люди, а через окно. И удивительно было, что не бросил в больнице, а отнес домой. Вот от него Наруто точно такого не ожидал. 

"Надо же, позаботился обо мне. Почти как Ирука-сенсей".

Уже стоя в дверях, Какаши обернулся.

— Наруто, а еда у тебя есть?

Еды дома не было. Хлеб, рис и джем Наруто доел вчера, а молоко, оставленное в тепле, завоняло не хуже мусорного пакета. 

— Да, — засмеялся Наруто и снова поскреб затылок, ероша волосы, — полно еды. Но я не хочу. Все в порядке.

Живот громко заурчал, словно протестуя против вранья своего хозяина. Есть на самом деле очень хотелось.

— Понятно. 

Какаши вышел из комнаты. Наруто с грустью посмотрел ему вслед. Оставаться одному совсем не хотелось.

После ухода Какаши Наруто создал двух теневых клонов и велел им оттащить мусорный мешок вниз. Мусоровоз уже скоро должен был подъехать.

Клоны стали жаловаться и обзывать его слабаком, потом всё-таки схватили и потащили мешок, порвали его, принялись собирать. Наруто орал на них до хрипоты и ему стало хуже. 

Когда мусор вынесли и Наруто развеял клонов, он чувствовал себя ужасно. Улёгшись на бок, он укрылся одеялом с головой. Соседский ребенок опять капризничал и Наруто тоже нестерпимо захотелось расплакаться. Он вцепился зубами в край подушки и закрыл глаза. Надо было поспать.

*** 

Проснулся он глубоким вечером. Первым делом сходил в туалет, а затем взял стакан и побрел на кухню. Живот болел и требовал еды.

Включив свет и подойдя к раковине, Наруто застыл от удивления. Утром там лежала грязная посуда за несколько дней, оставалась немытая рисоварка, на столе были рассыпаны крошки и красовалось пятно засохшего джема. 

Сейчас стол и разделочная поверхность сверкали, рисоварка была вымыта, а чистая посуда расставлена в сушилке. Даже грязное кухонное полотенце было выстирано и висело в расправленном состоянии на спинке стула.

— Какаши-сенсей, — потрясённо выдохнул Наруто. 

Он представил, как учитель снял перчатки и отдраивал его кухню. Наруто зажмурился. Пить расхотелось. Он плюхнулся на стул и только тогда заметил на столе бенто, палочки и розовую бумажку с надписью "Выздоравливай".

На глаза навернулись слезы: о нем позаботились. Ему помогли. Какаши потратил на него свои время и силы. Зачем-то вспомнилось время, когда он был младше и еще не ходил в Академию: люди на улицах злобно пялились на него, торговцы гнали от лавок, во время болезни к нему приходил только Третий.

Кто-то постучал в дверь.

"Какаши-сенсей!".

Наруто оттер слезы и бросился в прихожую. Он распахнул дверь.

— Наруто, как ты я? Я услышал, что ты заболел и после работы сразу…

— Ирука-сенсей!

Наруто кинулся вперёд и крепко обнял его. Пальцы стиснули шершавую ткань жилета, застёжка жёстко царапала щеку. Тяжёлая ладонь легла на макушку, взъерошила волосы. От Ируки знакомо пахло горьковатым мужским дезодорантом, классной комнатой и полынью. Наверное, сегодня ходил с детьми на школьную тренировочную площадку. Там много этой травы росло.

— Наруто, — тихо проговорил Ирука дрогнувшим голосом.

На улице стрекотали цикады, и было слышно, как мотыльки бьются о раскаленный плафон уличного фонаря.


End file.
